Teach Me Yuuki
by MaruixBunta
Summary: Tezuka pide consejos a Yuuki un amigo del club de tenis. Tezuka al ver la relación amorosa de este le pide consejos, lo que Yuuki responde con gusto, ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Tezuka pidiendo consejos amorosos de un compañero.


Hey ! Bueno este es el primer fic que publico acá entonces, nada ._. ojalá que les guste mucho :3

**Especificaciones:**

Este fic incluye MIS OC, son dos. Mori Chiaki e Ito Yuuki, dos chicos, pareja obviamente, de antes de entrar a Seigaku, son quienes ayudan en su vida a los demás chicos. Verán más de ésta pareja cuando desarrolle más la historia :3.

Un partido amistoso de dobles contra Hyotei, un minuto de descanso.

-Imbécil, te amo, pero sabes que no podemos perder, sea un partido amistoso o no- musitó el más bajo.

-Chiaki, si quieres que juegue bien trátame mejor, a veces te pierdo cuando juegas- comentó el más alto apoyando su codo en su rodilla. De repente empieza a tambalearse levemente, pero no le presta atención. Termina el descanso. El mayor comienza a respirar entre cortado, ¿Qué le pasaba? Chiaki no lo notaba y eso lo ponía un poco triste. -¡Vamos idiota, tú puedes!-. Le gritaba; el árbitro había callado un par de veces a Chiaki. -Chiaki, no puedo...m...ás- Se desmayó antes de que le llegara un pelotazo directo en la cara.

¡Sorpresa!

-Yuuki, no, ¿¡qué mierda te pasó!- Yuuki despertó. Chiaki lo puso sobre sus hombros y partieron a la banca. -Préstame tus brazos- le exigió Chiaki a su, aún, atontado novio.

-¿Por qué debería?- le dijo enfrentandolo.

-¿Para qué quieres que te muestre su brazo? ¿Acaso le duele?- preguntó el tensai de Seigaku con cierta ingenuidad, que el hubiera observado no cayó sobre sus brazos.

-Algún día teníamos que decirles, y creo que ese día llegó- le dijo Chiaki a su novio, quien, cabe destacar, estaba muy molesto.

-Es cosa tuya, diles si quieres- respondió como si no le importara, cosa que le dolía mucho a Yuuki, pero sabía que el no lo decía enserio. -Soy diabético, tengo diabetes mellitus- Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, de verdad no se lo esperaban. Fuji intuyó enseguida el por qué Chiaki le había exigido a Yuuki que le mostrara su brazo -Así que por eso fue- dijo.

-Quería saber si se había inyectado la insulina, el salió tarde de su casa, por eso lo pensé y, ¿Por qué seguimos sin hacer nada? ¡Toma!-

extendió su brazo el cual tenía un bolsito pequeño. Yuuki es bastante torpe, cosa que le encantaba a Chiaki. Le encantaba cuidar de él. -Ahora fue un simple desmayo, pero si no te inyectas ya la insulina se convertirá en un ataque hipoglicémico-.

Terminaron el partido, ganó Seigaku. Los chicos fueron al restaraunt de Kawamura como de costumbre a celebrar, no como siempre, algo más pequeño, eran sólo unos partidos amistosos, no merecían mayor celebración. No se trató el tema de la diabetes de Yuuki, se dedicaron a pasar bien el rato, pero hubo un momento en que todos empezaron a preguntar sobre la relación de estos dos, dicho sea de paso, estos chicos son geeks, fans a más no poder de los juegos que saca Nintendo, XBOX, ah! Y de la tecnología. Ambos tenían un celular de última generación, Chiaki tenía un Iphone 4, mientras que Yuuki tenía un LG Optimus One; sinceramente no les interesaba gastar lo que fuera mientras tuviera algo de última tecnología.

-Nos conocimos en una convención de tecnología- Dijo Chiaki -No nos pregunten más, nuestra relación será privada y no pensamos hablar de eso con nadie más.- _-Este chico...- _Pensó Yuuki, y al mismo tiempo dejaba el lugar donde estaban reunidos la gran mayoria de los titulares de Seigaku y se sentó en la barra donde se encontraba Tezuka.

-Así que en una convención- dijo Tezuka mirando a su compañero que recién llegaba -Sí, en una convención, hace 2 años- contestó. -Enséñame algo Yuuki- le dijo su capitán.

Bueno esta es el primer capítulo y sé que el título por ahora no tiene nada que ver con lo que es la historia por ahora, ahora sólo introducía un poco a mis OC's, si quieren dejen reviews :3.

PD: Biología el año que pasó me encantó, por eso hice al pobre de Yuuki diabético lol.


End file.
